


Green-eyed Monster

by Chrystal, cinder1013



Series: Slavery A/U [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collars, Glee - Freeform, Humiliation, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Leashes, Noah Puckerman - Freeform, Puck - Freeform, Punishment, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt discovers what happens when he misbehaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the universe with these fics [Weak](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/125387.html)

  
The first time Puck punished Kurt, Kurt didn’t think it could get any worse. He later learned there was much worse to be done, but that was for another time.

Kurt had been looking at Finn during lunch. He was sitting at Pucks’ feet like always but instead of keeping his eyes down as he was supposed to he was looking at Finn and Rachel as they sat at the table in front of him. He was just observing their interactions but Puck chose that moment to look at him and when he followed his line of sight he was pissed. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him over his lap. Kurt knew what was coming. He had seen a few other owners take their subs over their lap on several occasions but he had never been in their place. Before he even realized he felt a cool breeze over his butt and knew he was now exposed to anyone who was paying attention.

“You slut.” Puck spoke loudly “staring at other men. This ass belongs to me and only me. The only time this ass gets fucked by someone else is if I give it to them. Is that understood?” as Puck spoke he continued to smack Kurt’s ass. He was sure that it was red and he was whimpering with each new sting. “Do you understand that slut?”

“Yes Master, slut is sorry.” Kurt answered the way he had been taught.  
Puck gave five more hard smacks one on each cheek then just under his ass on the top of where leg meets ass and then a last on his sit spot. After the last smack Puck reached into Kurt’s bag and pulled out a black sharpie. He wrote ‘property of Puck’ above his ass. He had Kurt stand up and then connected the leash to Kurt's collar and walked him to the corner (which was difficult seeing as his paints where around his ankles) pushed his head so that his forehead touched the wall and made sure his ass was sticking out before saying, “Stay.” Then he hooked the leash to the hook on the wall and left to finish his lunch.

Kurt was absolutely mortified he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His ass was stinging and he was so ashamed. What was worse though was that on some level he was turned on. Luckily the room was cold and his embarrassment at his situation was enough to keep away any erection. Just before the bell rang to end lunch Puck came over and took the leash off the hook. “Pull up your pants then turn around and keep those eyes to the ground.”

Kurt did as he was told and once he was facing Puck he saw that the marker was still in his hands. Before he knew it he watched as Puck lifted it and wrote something on his forehead. “There, now everyone will know what you are.” Puck turned and pulled the leash as he began to walk to class with Kurt trailing behind, wondering what Puck had written across his forehead. “Oh,” Puck said, “don’t you dare wash that off. When you get home you can if you behave the rest of the day. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Kurt spoke eyes to the floor as he was walked to class.

The rest of the day was difficult for Kurt. He shared classes with Puck. Since Kurt was in advanced courses Puck was transferred into those with Kurt. When they arrived in there next class Kurt was told to kneel next to Puck’s desk. Kurt did as he was told and pulled out his tape recorder so he could record the lesson since he wouldn’t be able to take notes in this position. He was grateful that he didn’t have to sit, since his butt hurt after his punishment. Puck glanced at him to make sure he was obeying him before pulling out his phone and paying Kurt no attention as people walked in and began taking their seats, but not before most Doms smirked at the word on his forehead. Kurt blushed but kept his eyes down and his head up. As class began he was busy trying to debate whether or not he wanted to know what was written on his forehead.

At Glee he was sitting by Puck at his feet in his usual spot and Rachel was at his side. He had not been given permission to speak and since they were finishing up performances and Kurt had already gone last time he didn’t expect to be allowed. He wasn’t normally so he was used to it, Rachel whispered, “it says Slut, on your forehead. I figured you’d like to know.” Kurt had suspected. After all that was what everyone was calling him when they spoke about him, but having it confirmed caused a lump to rise in his throat especially when he realized he would be going home and his father would be seeing that word across his forehead. This punishment was getting worse and worse.

He sat there for the rest of glee club repeating to himself, “one day I will leave here and I will never have to deal with this again.”

Once school was out Puck hooked Kurt's leash to his collar and told him to crawl. Kurt wanted to say something but as he moved his jeans brushed his ass and the pain flared up so he just got on his hands and knees and crawled after Puck through the school and out the doors down the steps towards Puck’s car and waited as Puck lifted Kurt and put him in the back seat before tying his leash to the hook above door and leaving him as he got in the front.

“You embarrassed me today with your disobedience. I hope you know now what’s gonna happen when you do that. When we get to your house you are to crawl only. You don’t deserve to walk. That’s a privilege. Then tonight, you will be kept on your leash and food will be served in your dish. You want to act like a dirty slut, I’ll treat you like one. The football team is having a party Friday night. You’ll be the favor this week. That should make you happy, getting that ass and mouth used the way it’s meant to be used.” That made Kurt nervous, but as angry as Puck was, Kurt knew his Master would look out for him. No one would be allowed to hurt him.

When they arrived at Kurt’s house, Kurt waited as Puck opened the door and untied his leash, then carried him out of the car. He was placed on the floor and then he was being pulled into his house. Puck placed their bags on the floor in the living room. Then he followed as Puck led them into the kitchen. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge then poured it into the doggy bowl on the floor. He hooked Kurt’s leash to the hook on the wall and left to go and get some snacks and drinks for himself. Kurt lowered himself to lap at the water He was used to this. Puck enjoyed it when Kurt drank and ate out of the dog bowls. Kurt appreciated the fact that he got to drink from water bottles and eat real people food even if it were served like this. Not all slaves did. His friend Tina had to eat table scraps, although Mike fed her by hand, which Kurt found enviable.

He finished his water and waited patiently while Puck gathered his things and grabbed the leash. He led Kurt through the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he spoke to Kurt, “Go ahead and start the homework. You may use the table and sit.” He pulled a pillow and placed it on the floor. Kurt did as he was told and pulled out his homework and Puck’s and began working. As he did Puck fed carets and celery to Kurt so that he wouldn’t be too hungry since he missed lunch and dinner would be later when his dad came home with it. Thursdays were pizza.

Kurt worked on their homework and was almost finished when Puck slapped his thigh. Kurt put down his pen and took his place on his knees in between Puck’s spread ones. He carefully pulled down the zipper and pulled Puck’s hard cock out of his pants, then waited for the command. “Suck.” Kurt lowered his mouth to the awaiting cock. He licked his lips and the lapped up the pre-cum at the head of Puck’s penis, giving a few kittenish licks before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking it. He began to lower his mouth to get more into his mouth. He licked and sucked and bobbed his head. Puck’s fingers found his hair and tangled themselves in it and he began to thrust into Kurt's mouth until he was just fucking his mouth. Puck’s thrusts became erratic and he came down Kurt's throat. Kurt hurried to swallow it all down. Puck pulled himself out of Kurt's mouth and tucked himself back in. Then turned to the TV and told him to finish their homework. Kurt turned and tried to ignore his own painful erection. He didn't dare touch it. He knew he was not allowed to cum without Pucks permission. Kurt began working on the last bit wanting to finish before his dad got home.

He was laying curled up at Pucks feet when his dad came home.

“Boys, pizza.” he yelled. Walking into the living room, he noticed Kurt curled at Puck’s feet which wasn’t that rare a sight, however he was still leashed which was rare, so he must have acted up. Kurt looked up at him and Burt was shocked to see the word “slut” written across his forehead. He really did something to anger Puck, that was for sure. He wasn’t happy to see that phrase on his son’s forehead, but it wasn’t his right to say anything. Kurt belonged to Noah now and so long as he wasn’t in any harm, he couldn’t step in. He just nodded at Kurt and then Noah before heading to the kitchen with the pizza.

Kurt was so embarrassed he had forgotten that he had “slut” written on his forehead and so as he crawled after Puck into the kitchen he made sure to keep his head down. He wasn’t allowed to eat at the same time as Puck and his father when he was in this state, so he waited on his knees while Puck and his father ate their dinner and discussed the days events. Puck informed his father that Kurt had misbehaved and so he was being punished hence the leash and crawling along with the word written on his forehead.

Once they finished eating, Puck led Kurt to his dinner bowl. He kept his head lowered and waited as Puck refilled his water bowl and placed his food into the bowl. He knew that he had to wait until both his father and Puck left the room before beginning to eat. Noah hooked his leash up to the hook on the wall again and then followed Kurt's dad out to the living room where he could hear The Deadliest Catch. Kurt lowered himself and began to eat. he realized that he was pretty hungry so he ate the cut up pizza quickly then drank his water. When he was finished, he curled up and waited for Puck to return, hoping it was almost time for bed. He was exhausted.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Once the episode was over, Puck returned to the kitchen and got a paper towel which he dampened and gently wiped down Kurt's face. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and Kurt leaned into the touch. He took his leash and led him into the living room with his father.

Kurt curled up on the pillow Puck had placed on the floor and watched TV with them for a little while. They didn’t really talk just enjoyed the quiet. Kurt enjoyed when they did this even if he wasn’t allowed on the furniture when Puck was around. It was nice, comfortable. Puck always took care of him even when Kurt angered him.  
He was lightly dozing off when Puck stretched out his legs and reached for Kurt's leash. “We should turn in. This guy is tired and has to take a shower and moisturize still,” he said standing and tugging him towards the bedroom. Kurt followed as Burt said goodnight.

When they were down the stairs Puck led Kurt to the bathroom and unhooked the leash. “Stay,” he said as he went over to the shower and turned it on he got it the right temperature and turned to Kurt. “Before I allow you to shower and we end your punishment what do you have to say for yourself.”

Kurt looked up at Puck and began to speak “I’m sorry. I should have been more respectful of you and your rules. It won’t happen again.”

Puck smiled and reached out for Kurt's hand, which Kurt gratefully took and began to stand. It felt weird after crawling for so long. Puck held him around his waist until he was standing steady then kissed him on the cheek. “You were a good boy Kurt, accepting your punishment gracefully. I was proud of you even though you made that mistake.”

Kurt felt his heart warm at the praise. He had made Puck proud. It felt good, which was weird but he didn’t have the energy to really think about it. Puck walked over to the sink and grabbed a makeup removing strip and gently whipped away the word on his forehead before kissing it and leaving the room.

Kurt stripped out of the days clothes and got into the shower. It felt good on his tired body and he began to wash. He made sure to wash every inch of his body. He finished and turned off the shower. He toweled off and then with the towel wrapped around his waist he walked into the bedroom and over to his vanity where he began his moisturizing routine. Puck was on the bed in his boxers watching some TV and when Kurt finished he grabbed the boxers Puck had left out for him and put them on. Then he went toward Puck since he wasn't sure where he was to sleep. Most nights he was allowed to sleep in the bed with Puck but sometimes after a day like this he was to sleep on his doggy bed in the corner of the room or at Puck’s feet. Puck pulled the sheet back and Kurt had his answer so he crawled in and cuddled up to Puck. He let out a shaky breath and relaxed into him. Puck curled an arm around Kurt and kissed the top of his head.

“You had a hard day,” he said. It wasn’t a question. “Rest baby. Tomorrow's another day.” So Kurt did. He closed his eyes and just as he was slipping into sleep he felt Puck lean down and kiss his lips. Kurt parted his own and allowed Puck to claim him in a sweet kiss. Before it got too intense, Puck pulled away and gave one last peck before going back to watching TV and running his fingers soothingly through Kurt's hair. Kurt finally succumed to sleep with a smile on his face.

END

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Green-eyed Monster , Puck/Kurt, NC-17 A/U**_  
>  Title: Green-eyed Monster
> 
> Author: [](http://cwshowspodcast.livejournal.com/profile)[**cwshowspodcast**](http://cwshowspodcast.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Original verse and beta by: [](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/profile)[**cinder1013**](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt, Rachel, Burt and mentions of Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina
> 
> Genre: smut
> 
> Warning: A/U slavery is allowed in this universe. Spanking, collars, leashes, punishment, humiliation
> 
> Spoilers: nothing really this is AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters or the Universe that was created by [](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/profile)[**cinder1013**](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Author Notes: This comes from the universe with these fics [Weak](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/125387.html)  
> [Strong](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/127322.html?view=214362#t214362) and [Owned](http://cinder1013.livejournal.com/127857.html) They are amazing. :)
> 
> Summary: Kurt discovers what happens when he misbehaves.
> 
> Word Count: 2,617
> 
>   
> 


End file.
